The Music of a Dragon's Music
by Neo Queen Angel Serenity
Summary: A 6 year old Serena, her family, and a dragon? What could possibly happen? R&R let me know if I should continue this story.


The Music of a Dragon's Heart  
  
By Neo Queen Angel Serenity  
  
Hi. This is my second fic. Those of you who remember Vampire Moon and would like to see the story continued, please send me your ideas. Well, this one is a sci-fi fantasy involving dragons and mages. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, but the story is.  
  
White clouds rolled across the light blue sky. The sun peeped out from the clouds, its light shinning on a cold, lifeless island. The sea gently splashed along the coast. Lazily, a sperm whale swam in the clear blue waters. Slowly rising for air, the whale had no idea of the danger over head. A shadow danced on the glass-like surface of the sea.  
  
With a spurt of water, the whale reaches the surface and was taking in vital air. As the whale began to descend, the shadowy figure lunged at the surface where the whale had once been. The shadow was that of a dragon. Black as the darkest night and at least 47 feet in length from head to tip of the tail. The star drake dug its claws into the sperm whale's back. The whale let out a high-pitched scream unheard by anything that could have helped. The whale's blood began to stain the water and the smell began to attract the near by sharks. The dragon not wanting to share its meal lifted the sperm whale out of the blood red water. Disappointed, the sharks hung around hoping for scraps of the whale.  
  
Straining, the dragon gained altitude. Using the air currents as lift, the dragon glided over the jagged rocks of the island below. The weight of the whale out of the water was extremely heavy and the dragon began to lose its grip, so it just let go. The whale let out one last high- pitched scream before hitting the rocks below. The jagged rocks cut through the whale like Swiss cheese. The blood slowly drained from the whale into the sea and the waiting sharks. Still circling, the sharks waited patiently.  
  
The dragon descended on the dying whale like a bird of prey with its wings spread out like an eagle. It landed softly despite its great size. Its crystalline eyes, a light shade of blue, looked at the still squirming whale without emotion. Deciding it had waited long enough, the dragon moved in for the kill. The dragon sank its fangs into the back of the whale, separating its vertebrae therefore paralyzing it. Traveling up its spine, the dragon cuts its throat and the whale died in minutes. Lifting its blood stained face, the dragon began its feast with waiting sharks near by.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
"But Momma!" a little girl squirmed, trying to get out of her mother's grasp.  
  
"Serena, your filthy. You need a bath." a woman with long silver hair tied in two buns and two long ponytails and bright blue eyes said.  
  
Splash! The little blond haired girl landed in the cool bath water. She shivered a little, but soon grew to like the water. The mother smiled at her little girl as she played.  
  
"I'll never get her." said whispered a man in the mother's ear.  
  
"Well Damion, she's a girl; men never get women now do they?"  
  
Sensing defeat, he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess not, but…" he gently tickled her stomach.  
  
"Be…careful…" she said in between giggles, "You…might…hurt…the…baby."  
  
He stopped and smiled at her, "Did you tell Serena yet, Arianna?"  
  
"No, maybe you could tell her the good news."  
  
"But I might slip on the wet floor. Maybe you could come with me?" he gave her the most handsome smile he could.  
  
"You know why I married you?" she moved to kiss him.  
  
"Why?" he asked as soon as their lips parted as much as he hated letting go.  
  
"Your smile."  
  
"Is that all?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said with a smile, "but lets not go there."  
  
He smiled and laughed a little. His wife was a strange woman. She is a mageborn woman from up north. Not many mageborn women give up their quests for power and ultimate magic to fall in love and to bear and raise children. She some times goes out to work on her magic or to meditate, but she still came back and gave up most of her time to care for and love them. Serena was the light of their lives. She seemed to brighten up everyone's day that meets her. She had her father's smile and her mother's looks. Her eyes seemed to be the gateway to her soul, pure and true.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes, Momma?"  
  
"Your father and I have some good news."  
  
"What?" she asked with a puzzled face.  
  
"You know how you always wanted a brother or a sister?"  
  
"Yes, Momma." she said with excitement.  
  
"You got your wish. Your mother is going to have a baby." Damion told his little girl as her eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah!!! I'm going to have a brother or sister!!!" she yelled as she ran around the room till she slipped.  
  
Quickly, Damion caught her before she got her, "Calm down you little rabbit."  
  
"Daddy, I'm not little now. I'm 6 years old." she said as she held up six fingers.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." he smiles. She might be 6, but she acts like she's 16.  
  
Arianna giggled. Her husband and daughter made quite a sight.  
  
"What's so funny?" Damion asked his giggling wife.  
  
"You two make quite the pair. Too bad I can't get an artist to paint the picture." she said still smiling.  
  
Both Damion and Serena got and idea. Smiling at each other, they slowly got up and approached the bath. Arianna was confused by the action.  
  
'Now what are they up to?' she thought.  
  
Slowly, they walked up to Arianna and threw water on her. Arianna let out a soft scream of surprise. She was now soaking wet and dripping on the floor; a puddle slowly formed under her.  
  
"What was that for?" she exclaimed.  
  
"For saying you wanted an artist to paint us, right Serena?" he looked at his daughter as she nodded in agreement.  
  
Arianna shook her head. "We can't afford an artist anyway. You don't have any worries."  
  
Both Serena and Damion just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"As for you young lady, let's get you dry and dressed before you catch cold." Serena, in fact, had been doing this with soak and wet as well as in the buff. She blushed bright red, as bright as a blood red apple. Her mother smiled and wrapped her in a towel then gently pushed her into the other room, leaving Damion by himself.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
  
  
"Now let's get you dry and dressed." her mother dried her off with a soft towel, being careful in certain areas.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Where do babies come from?"  
  
Arianna looked at her daughter who had just asked the dreaded question. She had never lied to her daughter; she didn't want to start now. But what to tell a 6 year old child. She sat there for a few moments, "Ahh, well, you see…" she trailed off, "Babies come from there mothers." 'There simple enough, no need for details.  
  
Her daughter didn't seem to like the answer her mother gave her, "Momma, that's not the truth, I mean, the whole truth, is it?"  
  
Arianna couldn't stand to tell her the truth or a lie; she just sat there in silence. Sensing her mother's uneasiness, Serena stopped asking questions and began to giggle.  
  
"Now what's so funny?"  
  
"Nuttin." Serena smiled.  
  
Both began to giggle. "Now let's get you dressed."  
  
"Yea." Serena smiled.  
  
After she was dressed, Serena ran out to her father. Arianna soon followed.  
  
"DRAGON!!!!" A scream came from outside.  
  
"A dragon? Here?" Damion asked.  
  
Arianna grabbed Serena. Serena looked at her mother's scared face. 'What's so bad about a dragon?'  
  
All of a sudden a blast came and shattered most of the house. Fire spread throughout the house.  
  
"Serena!!" her mother and father yelled, "Serena!!"  
  
What do you think? Please R&R with your ideas. 


End file.
